Файл:Some long sword fencing pieces after Danzig
Описание The pieces of fencing shown here are our interpretations of the text by Sigmund Ringeck (Mscr. Dresd. C 487) and Peter von Danzig (Cod MS 44 A 8) from which shortened excerpts can be read throughout this video. A rough translation of these textparts in english - suggestions for improvement welcome: I. wan er sich vor dir verhawet, so rayß jm nach * when he strikes too short, so follow his strike with your own sword versetzt er dir den das * if he displaces this so lang din schwert ussen yber das sin vnd stich jn zu den vnderen bloeß * so put your sword outwards over his sword and thrust him to his lower bareness II. wenn du gegen ym stest in der huot vom tag, so haw ym kunlich oben ein zuo dem kopff * when you stand against him in the guard from above, so strike from above to his head boldly springt er denn aus dem haw und maint er wll vor kmen mit dem twer haw * if he then dodges your strike and wants to attack you with the cross strike so val ym mit der langen schneid auff das swert * so go down with your long edge on his sword slecht er denn vom swert umb mit der twer dir zuo der anderen seitten * if then he strikes over from the sword to your other side so val ym mit der langen schneid in sein hand oder auff die armen * so drop with the long edge in his hands or on his arms so slach im mit dem duplieren mit der kurczen schneid hinder seiner swercz klingen in daß maul * so strike him with the "duplieren" with the false edge behind his sword's blade in his mouth so var auff und wind gegen dem slag dein swert under daß sein * so go up and wind again the strike your sword under his sword III. wenn du gegen ym stest in der huot vom tag, so haw ym kunlich oben ein zuo dem kopff * when you stand against him in the guard from the roof, so strike from above to his head boldly springt er denn aus dem haw und maint er wll vor kmen mit dem twer haw * if he then dodges your strike and wants to attack you with the "twer" strike so val ym mit der langen schneid auff das swert * so go down with your long edge on his sword slecht er denn vom swert umb mit der twer dir zuo der anderen seitten * if then he strikes over from the sword to your other side with the "twer" so kum du indes vor auch mit der twer vorne fur under seinen swert im an den hals * so meanwhile you also do your "twer" under his sword and to his neck IV. haut er dir denn von seiner rechten seitten oben ein zuo dem kopff * if he strikes from his right side to your head so haw auch von deiner rechten seitten von oben an alle vor saczung mit im zornigklich ein auf sein swert * so strike from your right side too, without displacement wrathful on his sword wirt er denn ortß gewar und vor seczt starck und druck dir dein swert auf die seitten * if he notices the point of your sword and displaces strong and pushes your sword on the side so reiß mit deinem swert an seiner swercz clingen vber sich auf oben ab von seinem swert und haw ym zu der anderen seitten * so pull with your sword on his sword's blade upwards from his sword and strike him to his other side so pind an seinem swert starck oben ein ze seinem kopff mit der langen schneid * so bind on his sword strong from above to his head with the long edge wind an seinem swert dein gehulcz vorne für dem haubt und stich im oben ein zuo dem gesicht * wind on his sword your crossguard in front of the head and thrust him high to the face wirt er deß stichs gewar und wert hoch auff mit den armen * if he notices the thrust and resists with arms up high so pleib also sten mit deinem gehulcz vor deinem haubt und setz im den ort unden an die prust * so stay with your crossguard in front of your head and put the point of your sword down on his chest Download the music from this video and more in mp3 format: http://alexmusic.bplaced.net/ Subscribe! http://ca.youtube.com/subscription_center?add_user=TheRealGladiatores or visit our channel for more videos http://www.youtube.com/user/TheRealGladiatores Категория:Видео